The Young Xmen
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This takes off where "Not Like the Others", also inspried by X-Men: The Movie


The Young X-men   
  
Note: This is a sequel to "Not Like the Others". In this story, we meet Wolverine's children Logan Jr. and Jude and Fiona Scottsburg's little girl, Sarah. We discover their powers...and an evil called Magneto possibly to be destroyed for good. Could this be the final battle between the Uncanny X- men and Magneto ? And, if so, is evil bound to show its ugly face again ?  
  
"Man fears what he does not understand. The unknown has always intrigued and frightened mankind, since he doesn't comprehend what it beholds."—Unknown  
  
Chapter 1—The Joyous Occasion  
  
It wasn't too long ago that I gave birth to Sarah. She was welcomed to Xavier's School for the gifted when she was old enough to attend, but I never knew that she could make friends so quickly. She was a brave little girl, and I figured she must have learned that from me, because when I was young I was the same ! Wolverine and Jean also had their children. Frankly we were all shocked when she gave birth to twins. The doctors (despite of today's "so called" modern technology) thought she would give birth to just a girl. But she didn't ! She birthed both a girl and a boy. She named the boy Logan Jr. and the girl Jude. These children were younger than my girl was, but they fared well when left alone in the same room. Life was going quite well and things had quieted down for a while and I could spend more time hanging out with my friends near the school where we grew up. Even Professor Xavier stopped by to socialize with us. He's quite a charming and witty man for his age, one would never think he would possess a sense of humor but he has a sharp one !  
  
Chapter 2—The Unknown Evil  
  
The years rolled on, and the original X-men team was growing older. The eldest of us all, much to our surprise was Wolverine. Wolverine was almost immortal; in fact some had believed he was a semi-god. At this point, I believed nothing was impossible. After all, I had wings ! Time had flown by so quickly. My little girl was now a teenager, 15 years of age ! I was almost shocked that Wolverine's children were fourteen. I often saw them playing together, after coming home from a long day's work from counseling and consoling. My senses had been heightened this week, and my father's had been as well. Jean was also suspecting something was afoot.  
  
Jean, my husband and I were able to speak to Professor Xavier. "Logan Jr. is planning on a new team of X-men, the young X-men. For many years, I have pictured this in a dream like state, wondering when it would come to pass and now the vision is coming true at an alarming rate.", Professor X said, his eyes becoming cold. We looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "What is this about ?", we asked in unison. "The unknown evil, Magneto, whom we had thought to be defeated long ago is actually harnessing power, growing more powerful by the moment. He is absorbing it from nuclear waste located in a nearby plant next to his hideouts, which as you can see I have located here thanks to using Cerebro.", Professor X interlaced his fingers and looked at us all intently. We stared at the red point on the digital map. "Typical New York City dump ! Half the crud they throw in there is toxic !", Wolverine yelled, rudely interrupting the briefing. "You're missing the point, Logan.", Professor X reprimanded. "Excuuuse me !", Logan retorted, sassily. He crossed his arms and pouted like a 3 year old. The briefing continued. Professor X told us about what our visions meant and how what was to come was the most colossal battle we would ever have. Some of us might not survive. "That is why we must begin the Young X-men. We need all the help we can muster to survive against Magneto. He will be alone, but he will be a mighty force that will prove almost...unconquerable.", Professor X said, his eyes turning slate gray and his wise face became stoic. We tried speaking to the Professor but apparently he had gone into some sort of trance, sort of like stasis. I knew what was going on. Telepaths from time to time needed periods of rest after diving into the unknown or into another's psyche. Doing that takes much energy, focus and effort and can drain one almost dry, so a rest is required. Quietly, we left the briefing room, afraid of what was to come. "The final battle ?", was a question we couldn't seem to answer lurking in the confines of our minds. None of us really knew if we would live to tell about this battle. And fear was seeping into us. We didn't let it rule us, we knew that together nothing would stop us. If we died, we would die together.  
  
Chapter 3—Trouble in New York City  
  
We had to form the Young X-men so quickly the next day because news reports were coming in about Magneto's rampages throughout New York City. He had been moving from Nuclear Plant to factory, searching for more energy to absorb. He was becoming too powerful, and if he was powerful enough...He would have the power of the dreaded atomic bomb. Now, I had read "Atomik Angel" comics when I was younger, but this atomic power was nothing to be mocked...It was something to awe, no rather, something to fear.  
  
We couldn't prepare for the battle to come, but our training in years past would serve us well when dealing with our old foe Magneto. We had taken the Jet to New York City since it was faster...Magneto's destruction was evident everywhere we went and the death toll was increasing. When this began, no one took notice because Magneto wasn't harming anyone. But he can developed such a lust for power that human lives were meaningless to him. He had become a maniac !  
  
I was worried for my daughter's safety, but I knew she would be ok. Her X-man name was Frost since she had the ability to make snow, blizzards and ice. She was also a telepath. Wolverine and Phoenix's children were named Shadow-Dancer and Slash. Of course Logan Jr's name was Slash since he had the same ability his father had. Shadow Dancer's ability was interesting. She could make herself appear around the enemy, masking her true self. She could also hide in the shadows and use the dark to fade in and out of an area. She and Logan had some telepathic abilities but they weren't developed quite yet. They would be able to communicate with us, which was a relief to me.  
  
Closer and closer we came to Magneto, laughing and floating high above the city, looking down upon the bloodshed and pain he had caused. It made me sick to think he was actually enjoying making the people of New York suffer. By the time we reached Magneto, he had found a power company. "Delicious ! Exactly what I acquire, more energy ! Soon, I will be invincible and New York will bow to its new ruler, Magneto !", Magneto screamed. "That man is out of his head !", Cyclops interjected, throwing a little humor in when we really needed it. We laughed, but not for long...for Magneto had spotted us. He growled furiously. "Ah, a toy plane for me to play with !", he said, pushing us back with a telekinetic wave..."We have to eject now !", I said... "I know, I know...he's causing the system to override !", Wolverine said. "On my mark...", Phoenix said...Storm gave her the nod. On the count of 3 we were all ejected from the plane and we were on even ground with Magneto, somewhat. Magneto had an advantage. All the extra power had given him a rush, and the only weak point he had was overconfidence. We couldn't give in to the temptation of feeling we were weak ! We were a team and we would work together as one ! Thus, the final battle began... And Magneto was ready.  
  
Chapter 4—The Forces of Good and Evil Collide  
  
Magneto faced us, a sadistic grin upon his statuesque face. "So, this is how the world is going to end...Mutants fighting mutants. Sad, really. I thought you would join my little escapade to transform America into a haven for mutants. I see you haven't changed your minds yet.", Magneto observed. "You just noticed ?", Logan Jr. said, sarcastically. He was about ready to tackle him, but his sister held him back, "No, Slash...Not yet !", she said, her voice calm and unshaken. Magneto laughed a laughed that chilled our blood and made our hair stand on end. It was evident that he wasn't himself, power had complete control of him and had brought him into madness.  
  
Magneto wasted no time striking out against us. He was exceedingly powerful, much too powerful for the likes of us, which I hated to admit even in my mind. We tried attacking him all at once which proved fruitless because he kept hurling us back to the point where we almost fell off one of New York's gigantic skyscrapers...This was a dangerous battle, we knew there would be risks involved...But things were getting slightly out of hand. No one said being a super-hero was easy, but since time immemorial the forces of light and darkness have always fought one another. Sometimes the dark forces won, and sometimes the light forces won. It seemed that it was almost helpless, but we didn't give in. I had a brilliant flash of inspiration in our darkest hour. It seemed that we were out of energy and out of ideas...but I had a plan that just might work.  
  
I brought the X-men young and elder alike into a huddle. "Cygnet, what is this all about ?", Rogue questioned. "Yeah, mom ! Do you have a plan ?", my daughter, Frost said, looking at me with her inquisitive cerulean eyes. I kept my nerves calmed. "Alright, everyone...We are going to link hands and combine our powers.", I said. "That's never been done before !", Phoenix said, a hint of worry to her voice. "It's the only effort we have left, we might as well try her suggestion.", Cyclops said, confidently. "Cyclops has a good point, for once.", Wolverine said, sarcastically. No one was in the mood for sarcasm at the moment, but we all managed a smile. Even Rogue smiled, but her face was still showing genuine fear. I took Rogue's gloved hand..."Who's with me ?", I questioned. "You know...I think this plan might work.", Rogue said, squeezing my hand to make herself feel more comfortable. My daughter took my other hand, Storm took Rogue's hand, and so on. Soon we had formed a line, and Magneto stopped literally pushing us around a bit to gawk at us. "What in heavens name do you think you are doing ? Is this some sort of last ditch effort ? Great Scott, do you think you'll ever have the advantage over me ? Do yourselves a favor and surrender, and join me. You'll find that I will reward you handsomely for your efforts, X-men.", Magneto said, with a sneer upon his face. He placed his arms akimbo, and studied us as if he were waiting for us to surrender and join him in his plan for total destruction and domination of America. "If you think we're giving up, bub...You've got another thing coming.", Wolverine said. "Yeah, tell 'em dad !", Shadow Dancer yelled. "Let our powers merge...", I said, feeling as if God had given me the order to do so. I lowered my head, and everyone else did as well. "Praying for divine intervention ? How amusing.", Magneto said, adding an evil chuckle to what he had said. His words were not heard...and he tried to counteract us. He couldn't push us away. "Impossible.", he breathed, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. We formed a beam of light so focused that it could cut through metal...and we directed it straight at Magneto. We could hear nothing for our minds were so focused on winning this battle. By the time we opened our eyes...Magneto's body had been burned to ash, and blood stained the skyscraper's head. This wasn't the first time I had seen blood but the children were appalled. "I can't believe that plan actually worked.", I thought to myself. The team cheered for me, lifting me up to the sky. "Now guys...Put me down ! I'm certainly no heroine...", I said, my face turning bright pink. They chanted my name and took me home, floating down from atop the skyscraper and back to solid ground. It was good to see solid ground again, but I wasn't about to kiss it, New York streets were dirty enough. So, I appreciated this moment of glory from an elevated viewpoint, again.  
  
Chapter 5—A Sort Of Hush in New York City  
  
The fires that Magneto had caused were being extinguished and buildings were being refurbished. New York City had lost many people, and a sort of hush seized the mighty city. It would take some time before New York would become filled with hustle and bustle...but it was nice to see the city was being rebuilt, and reborn. Some people even started new lives and became better people. It was quite staggering to see the changes that had occurred all because of one psychopath. But, as the saying goes, "the power of one can overwhelm many".  
  
Chapter 6—Leading Everyday Lives  
  
When we came back to the hideout, Professor X was proud and exuberant. He was glad to see us "back in one piece". And he mourned for Magneto, for he knew where Magneto's soul was headed, if there was such a place as Hades. He told us that we could try to lead everyday lives, but knowing the forces of darkness we wouldn't have to wait long before another villain showed up. For the time being, we went back to somewhat normal lives, and only a few people knew we were mutants. Mutants and humans were forming better relations. After all, we did save New York City, so that gave us more respect and credibility as doers of Good.  
  
Epilogue: We had begun making friends with more and more humans who knew we weren't a threat. In time the X-men became trusted and revered. The Young X-men learned to focus their powers and use them more effectively and efficiently. My daughter, Sarah could whip up quite a blizzard, and she could even freeze the opposition in place. Wolverine's children, Logan Jr. and Jude were also learning to use their powers better. And, the team kept growing and growing as more and more teens passed their tests to become Young X-men. We never stopped training and teaching young mutants how to accept what they had been given and how to live as a normal human being.  
  
Even though things were normal, evil was always lurking even if it wasn't Magneto. We had our share of so called "boring" crimes to deal with such as theft and burglary. The job of being a superhero would never be boring for us...Someone had to do it !  
  
I bring my journal to a close again. I have seen many things in my adult life, but none can top living life as a mutant. I must admit it took me a while to accept who I was, but I have in these adult years. I like who and what I am, and I have friends to be there and guide me through tough times. I couldn't ask for better friends for they have always upheld me when I was feeling blue. I also thank God for helping me out of tough situations time and time again. He has never failed me, nor will he ever. Thus, I end my tale here, but it is far from over. If you see a winged woman in the sky, followed by a brigade of mutants, you might mistake us for birds, but we are the Uncanny X-men. We watch over you, and we protect you from harm. Even though you may not thank us in return, we smile at the fact that you allow us to live and be individuals. There is nothing more we ask, and we thank you for just letting us be !  
  
From the Diary of Fiona Scottsburg, AKA Cygnet  
  
Dedicated to my friends online and offline. Indeed, the greatest gift in my life is to have wonderful friends like you !  
  
}  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt  
  
July 28, 2000 


End file.
